


Backwards, In Reels

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Infidelity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infidelity. When you dance, it's hard not to step on someone's toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards, In Reels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluerosefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluerosefairy).



"May I cut in?" Luna's hands circle Neville's waist.

"Of -- of course," Hermione says, not irritated enough to object, and finds Luna twirling her in some elaborate pattern that is most certainly not a waltz. "What are you _doing_?" she asks.

"Cutting in," Luna says, "unless you miss Neville?"

"I don't -- I thought you meant to dance with him."

"I _meant_ to dance with both of you, but then, things interfered, people grew up, and suddenly you're married."

"I've been married five years."

"Then it's very sudden that you're having an affair," Luna says, and Hermione's closer now.


End file.
